bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Itsuki Matsuoka
, | power = Sekai no Omo-sa | equipment = Jericho 941 Pistol | story debut =Bleach: Extinction | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = Katsuyuki Konishi | english voice = }} Itsuki Matsuoka Is a and a Spirit Medium who resides in the , in Mitsumiya Apartment Complex in the western part of the town. Appearance Itsuki appears as a relatively muscular man of Japanese descent who is in his mid 20's. He is of an average height and has a near perfect fat to muscle ratio, appearing to be noticeably athletic and physically fit. He has short and spiky black hair which is generally left in a messy state, with his fringe stopping just above his eyes, which are amber in colour and are down turned. Itsuki's nose is rather small and is sharply angled near it's end and his jawline is sharp and well defined. Itsuki typically wears formal, but also comfortable clothes in his free time usually, his typical attire consists of a black button up shirt along with black trousers and finally either black dress shoes or a pair of dark grey trainers. Additionally, Itsuki's work attire consists of a similar, but while button up shirt which has his store's logo emblazoned onto the left breast pocket of the shirt along with black trousers and plain black shoes. Finally Itsuki carries with him a rather old fashioned wrist watch that was originally his father's, the watch itself serving as the object he channels his spiritual power through to enable his abilities. Personality Being known as a very diligent an dedicated person who often strives to achieve and grow at all costs, Itsuki often prides in acting as a mature and serious individual who tries to further himself constantly. He normally tries to converse with others on a regular basis and tries to give people respect whenever he can, though at times of great stress or anger, Itsuki can be rather cold and unresponsive to people that shows dislike to, despite his best attempts to restrain it. As Itsuki wants to keep advancing himself and improving his skills, he often becomes incredibly annoyed whenever he is hindered in doing so, either by his own doing, or by the intervention of another, during which, Itsuki generally starts becoming angry with himself or other people, losing his temper when he is pushed too far and acting in a volatile and sometimes even aggressive way. While he is often driven to become better, Itsuki is capable of relaxing and civil with others at times, putting aside his own goals to help or merely casually talk with others, usually knowing when to stop obsessing about self improvement when in a calming and relaxed situation, though while being able to do this Itsuki's want of improvement still crops up rather randomly during casual conversation, which more often than not ends up confusing the person he is conversing with. Itsuki used to pay little attention to his Spiritual Awareness, having been used to seeing from a younger age. However, after the awakening of his powers, Itsuki started to find that ignoring his awareness became harder, eventually causing him to be constantly aware of the spiritual activity in the Human World. During battle, Itsuki often portrays a cool and sometimes even intimidating demeanor, however his emotions can often be swayed before fights, though his fighting ability on his own changes only slightly. However, depending on his mood, Itsuki's powers can change drastically, the powers altering whenever his mood switches from positive to negative and vice versa. Itsuki's hobbies include doing anaerobic exercise as well as participating in self defence courses, additionally, Itsuki enjoys spending time in a civilian authorised shooting gallery and training in his small arms marksmanship, of which he has attained a rather admirable amount of skill in. Finally, Itsuki prefers spicy foods as well as spices in general, typically applying spice on foods that normally have spice on them. Equipment *'Pistol': Itsuki, having trained extensively and seemingly having a license to wield one, has a Jericho 941 handgun as a sidearm. Though he generally doesn't use it unless he's practicing, Itsuki is an excellent shot with it and is able to damage rank and file spiritual beings with it, though it becomes less effective the more powerful his opponents are. Powers and Abilities Appearances Bleach: Extinction Category:Male Category:Fanon Canon Category:Character Category:Human Category:Spiritually Aware